Where Art Thou
by VenusSeven
Summary: She lost so much, but gained so much more. Now a member of the Shimada family Tegan has become a target for a much larger plan in the scheme of things. Will everything ever go back to the way it was? Vague summary is vague, sorry. Hanzo X OC X Genji. You are the love interest my dear. But be warned, love can sometimes be an ugly beast.


Sorry ahead of time for the cliché introduction to this story. I just wanted to write it how I pictured it in my mind so I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Overwatch, only my OC(s).

Once upon a time…

There was a girl who was only 6 years old living in a small home in the country with her older brother, little sister, and parents. Living on a farm in America the young girl had many responsibilities to learn and take care of, but she didn't mind as she had loved being surrounded by all of the animals and her family.

One day the little girl looked at her reflection and saw something which frightened her. Her long wavy blonde hair and green eyes would sometimes glow for no apparent reason. When she told her parents they only laughed and told the girl that it was just her imagination. The girl was always kind and never wanted to cause trouble for her family so she too dismissed what she thought she had seen. Then one day when she was playing with her siblings it happened…

"Tegan go get mom and dad!" said Tegan's older brother Kai as he had sprained his ankle giving chase to their little sister who was running into the forest unattended. Tegan had decided to inspect his ankle first to which her brother only yelled louder for her to go get their parents before their younger sister, Lily, wandered too far into the forest. At that moment Tegan's eyes and hair began to glow again that dim glow it had before and as her hand hit the ground in order for her to get up, suddenly a vine wrapped around her brother's ankle. Frightened once more Tegan kept her stance on the ground and in an instant the vines glowed the same hue as she did and then vanished. Her brother's ankle was completely healed! Both siblings had made a promise that day to tell no one of what had happened less Tegan be scolded for her mysterious power. Their sister was found moments later as she was only 4 years old and got lost in the early part of the forest.

Yes the family was full of love, but not every story can be happy and not every secret can be kept.

In the dead of night Tegan was awoke by the smell of fire. She shared a bed with her siblings who were nowhere to be found. Panicked she ran around the farm home trying to locate her family and the source of the fire. Outside she saw something that changed her life forever…

The barn in which the cows and horses were kept was ablaze and laying on the ground was her younger sister and parents all completely passed out. Why was this happening? Who started the fire? Why did no one wake her? So many questions filled this child's mind but one thing was for certain, her secret wasn't going to be a secret for much longer. She leaned onto the ground hoping to awaken whatever power she may have had and tried to heal her parents, but they wouldn't wake up no matter what she did. Her little sister started to move and when she did she looked at her older sister and said, "Kai….he tried to catch him….ghost man….fire". Those were Lily's last words before she passed as well. Alone and scared. With a power she couldn't understand and her loved ones all gone Tegan fainted from the sheer exhaustion of even trying to muster the power she didn't know how to control.

-Time skip a week—

It had been a week since the passing of her family. Tegan was heartbroken and confused. 6 years old is so young to have lost so much, but little did she know that this was the beginning of an adventure she would have never had back at the farm in the countryside.

In the present Tegan was being kept at a children's hospital for observation. She wouldn't drink nor eat and she spent much of her time staring out of the hospital window. One day while she was in deep thought she heard the nurses in the hall whispering about a boy who had been visiting from out of the country who was in a car accident. His father and brother were alright, but the injured boy would not wake up. Hearing this peeked Tegan's curiosity for a moment. It was evening and most of the nurses were transitioning shifts so it was easy for her to sneak around the hospital. Tegan was caught by one of the nurses however and had pleaded with her to let her see the boy who wouldn't wake up. The nurse noticed the tears welling up from the girl and brought her to see the boy. In the room was the father and brother who were getting ready to leave for the night. Tegan was very petite and had long wavy blonde hair. This was a novelty for the 2 as they were from Japan and rarely saw such golden hair. They looked at the girl for a moment before the father spoke harshly, "My son is resting and injured. Do not make a skeptical of him!" the nurses winced at his words, but the little girl showed no fear as she approached the bed still staring at the boys sleeping form. "What is his name" Tegan asked. The brother had responded, "His name is Hanzo". The boy who spoke had to have only been 11 years old while the sleeping form could have been 13 or 14 years old. Tegan placed her hand over Hanzo's and closed her eyes. Breathing in softly her lashes and hair began to glow dimly and the light which radiated from her crept from her hand to Hanzo's entire being. A moment later Hanzo awoke, and saw the glowing form of the girl next to him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I am happy I was able to help-"but before Tegan could finish she fainted. As she fell backwards the younger brother caught her in his arms and picked her up bridal style. The nurse was amazed by what she had witnessed as was the father. The father asked, "Nurse, who is this child and where are her parents? I would like to thank them for what she has done for my family". The nurse's eyes glossed over as she stared at the ground, "I'm sorry Mr. Shimada, but the girl lost her family a week ago. Her name is Tegan and we found her in the aftermath of a house fire. She has been here ever since and has no relatives to speak of". The man look at the girl in his sons arms with curiosity and said, "I will take her to be part of the Shimada clan".

-Time skip a year later-

It had been almost a full year since Tegan's family had passed away and she was found by the Shimada's. Tegan's kindness had not gone unnoticed by the Shimada clan leader and neither did her powers. Living with Hanzo and his younger brother Genji there was never a dull day. She is living in Hanamura now which was so different to her than the countryside she was used to. There were customs to be learned and at first Tegan was afraid. She did not expect to get adopted so quickly and have a family again. The heartache never left her, but she was learning to accept the things she could not change. She was slowly growing fond of her new family and especially her new brothers.

"Hanzo I do not wish to sword train today. Can't you tell the teacher that you want to have lessons by yourself?" whined the now 12 year old Genji. "Brother you are no longer a child and you cannot escape your responsibilities" replied the now 15 year old Hanzo. Both of the brothers were dressed in traditional Japanese samurai training uniforms and were walking through the beautiful Sakura filled garden on their way to training. In the midst of their arguing they had yet to notice the small golden-haired girl perched under a tree lacing together flower crowns. She had looked up and smiled to herself knowing that those brothers only fought so much because they truly cared for one another. Her birthday had just passed and she was now 7 years old. She wanted to be able to train with the brothers as well, but was told it was too dangerous for her and that she could only watch as an onlooker. "Hanzo, Genji!" Tegan waved to them. They immediately regained their composure as if not to set a bad example. "Tegan! I have not seen you in a few days. Have you been well?" Hanzo inquired as he grinned warmly and patted your head. Genji had scoffed a bit for a moment seeing his brother act so kindly to Tegan. It was not that Genji did not like Tegan, but he always felt like he needed to compete with his brother and that Tegan was their sweet little sister with whom he wanted her to also admire. Genji straightened up and said, "I noticed as well that you have been quite busy lately. I heard father has you being schooled from home". Tegan looked at both of them with a wide grin and with a little giggle she said, "Well I do live here, but this place is huge! I'm not surprised I have not been able to see you guys. The home schooling takes place on the east wing and my room was moved there as well so I may not be able to see you both as frequently". Her grin turned to a sad smile as her gaze shifted to the ground. The truth was that Tegan had wanted nothing more than to spend her days with the two boys she's come to view as brothers, but she knew the only way to repay her debt to the Shimada's for taking her in was to do as they asked. Both brothers looked on her with worry in their eyes that perhaps Tegan was going to become quite lonely soon and after sharing this wonderful year together they would hate for her to revert back to her thoughts on how much she missed her late family. Genji's eyes lit up as he thought of a great idea. "How about Tegan comes and watches up sword train once a week. That way we will always be able to see each other even if we are on opposite sides of the manor." Genji suggested. "Genji, do you mean it!? Can I really!?" Tegan's eyes were large with excitement and her wide grin had returned ten-fold. She looked at the grinning Genji and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou I would have been so sad if I couldn't see you both anymore" Tegan said still excited. Hanzo's eyes narrowed towards his brother who only stuck out his tongue in an 'I win' fashion. Tegan hadn't noticed as she was still holding onto Genji's neck. When she had let go she looked eager to follow them to practice. After all, that was the reason she was waiting under the sakura tree this whole time even though it was on the other side of the Shimada manor.

I hope you all enjoy and I was try and write more sometime soon! Please let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
